A fuel cell is a power generation system for producing electrical energy through the electrochemical redox reaction of an oxidant and a fuel such as hydrogen or a hydrocarbon-based material such as methanol, ethanol, natural gas, or the like.
Representative exemplary fuel cells include a polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cell (PEMFC) and a direct oxidation fuel cell (DOFC). The direct oxidation fuel cell includes a direct methanol fuel cell which uses methanol as a fuel. The polymer electrolyte fuel cell is an environmental-friendly energy source for replacing a conventional energy source. It has advantages such as high power output density and energy conversion efficiency, operability at room temperature, and being down-sized and closely sealed. Therefore, it can be applicable to a wide array of fields such as non-polluting automobiles, electricity generation systems, and portable power sources for mobile equipment, military equipment, and the like.
The fuel cell can be classified into a gas-type fuel cell and a liquid-type fuel cell depending on which kind of fuel is used.
The gas-type fuel cell, which generally uses hydrogen as a fuel, has an advantage of a high energy density, but it also has problems of needing to carefully handle hydrogen gas and requiring accessory facilities such as a fuel reforming processor for reforming methane or methanol, natural gas, and the like in order to produce hydrogen as the fuel gas.
On the contrary, a liquid-type fuel cell, which uses a liquid fuel, has a lower energy density than that of the gas-type fuel cell, but it has the advantages of easy handling of the liquid-type fuel, a low operation temperature, and no need for additional fuel reforming processors. Therefore, it has been acknowledged as an appropriate system for a portable power source for small and common electrical equipment.
In the above fuel cell, the stack that generates electricity substantially includes several to scores of unit cells stacked in multi-layers, and each unit cell is formed of a membrane-electrode assembly (MEA) and a separator (also referred to as a bipolar plate). The membrane-electrode assembly has an anode (also referred to as a fuel electrode or an oxidation electrode) and a cathode (also referred to as an air electrode or a reduction electrode) attached to each other with an electrolyte membrane between them.
In general, the anode and the cathode use platinum as a catalyst in various configurations. For example, commonly used is platinum supported in a carbon carrier.